1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of signal transmission and, more particularly, to a signal to noise power ratio (SNR) estimation system for multi-carrier communication.
2. Description of Related Art
An efficient and accurate SNR estimation is necessary for a communication system (e.g. an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) based or a time domain synchronous-orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (TDS-OFDM) based multi-carrier system). Usually, these systems require information of efficient and accurate SNR to improve system performance.
An SNR estimation is disclosed in Xu et. al., 2005, “A Novel SNR Estimation Algorithm for OFDM”, IEEE 61-st Vehicular Technology Conference, and accordingly a two-stage SNR estimation is proposed. The two-stage SNR estimation is based on Jakes model and suitable for a rapid multi-path fading channel environment.
An SNR estimation in HIPERLAN is disclosed by Athanasios et. al., 2005, “BPSK SNR estimation algorithm for HIPERLAN/2 transceiver in AWGN channels”, ICACT 7-th International Conference on Advanced Communication Technology. However, the SNR estimation in that disclosure merely considers the AWGN (Additive White Gaussian Noise) channels, instead of multi-path channel that is closer to most of practical situations.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved SNR estimation to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.